


So Bittersweet

by CherryBxmb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Yeah i'm super orginal with titles... anyways as a disabled lgbt asian man with ptsd Shiro being gay is the /best/ thing ever.Anyways here's Shiro and Adam hugging it out(I realized while writing this Shiro couldn't hold Adam in his arms because he only has one and I cried)THANKS FOR 300+ KUDOS





	So Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i'm still working on my Klance fic I have two chapters coming up here's a snack.

Shiro pushed through the onlookers as he met face to face with an old yet familar face. "Takashi...?" the familar face called out to the worn Paladin taking him by surprise  
the silence was broken as the dark haired man teared up looking at the worn out face of his ex-fiancee. "Adam, is that you?" The Paladin replied a look of astonishment mixed with confusion 

"Takashi you're alive!?" 

the pilot spoke with surprise laced in his voice. A snort was all that escaped Shiro's throat as he swooped up Adam in his arm(s) 

"Apparently, yeah."

he smiled whole heartedly at the love of his life it felt like everything was where it needed to be. Tears threatened to spill from Adam's eyes as he looked up at the man he thought he had lost a long time ago 

"When I heard about the Kerberos mission I was sure I was never going to see you again, I would never be able to tell you how much I love you. i'm so sorry about what I said before you left I knew how much the Kerberos mission meant to you and I was just scared that if you left in your condition you'd never make it back. " Words spilled from Adam's mouth as he embraced the lost love of his life tears flowing from his eyes. 

"And I should've listened to you, I faced a lot of danger and risks in the past year more than I thought i'd ever have to face. What i've seen... out there terrifies me i'm just glad i'm here now." Shiro sighed pressing a kiss to Adam's forehead. 

"Takashi what happened to your arm?" Adam finally asked looking up at his reunited lover 

"mhmm…alien took it." 

Adam bursted out in a hearty laughter at that man he missed Shiro.


End file.
